What time can give us
by sessy001
Summary: Mo is just your average nerd, falling in love with guys who don't her back and so on. But one day finds herself-can anyone guess- in the feudal era. rated T for some some sexual humor and mild language. i may put in some avatar moves. you never know! ;)
1. Character guide

Character guide:

Mo- she's the main character of the story and is a complete dork. She daydreams and writes stories in her head. She has a major crush on a guy she goes to school with named Curley.

Curley- he's a dork too, but a popular one. He's fairly good looking and is obsessed with the color green. He's a good friend of the main character and is part of her inner circle of friends. He used to be going out with Genny and is dumped in the first chapter by Reeses.

Larry- this is actually a girl. She's a complete freak/dork. She's very crazy but is a very good friend and is also part of my Mo's inner circle.

AAA- she's very popular and hip. Mo's her best friend and she has a major crush on Nick.

Reeses- she's a nerd who's pretty popular. She's sweet and understanding. Went out with Curley and then dumped him. Also part of Mo's inner circle.

PR- he's a flirtatious bad boy who's very intelligent. He's mysterious and keeps to himself… when he wants to. Mo has a little bit of a crush on him.

Amy- she's a sweet and usually pretty quiet girl who Mo is really close too. She's very fun and adventurous. She's a little preppy and fairly intelligent.

May- also very sweet but not usually quiet. She's pretty silly and very fun loving. Good friend of Mo's not quite part of her inner circle though.

Chris- she's pretty dorky but has a little bit of a preppy vibe to her. She's not unkind and is very understanding. She is very tall and usually hangs out with Steph.

Steph- she's kind of freaky and not afraid to admit it. She is good friends with Mo and they talk a lot.

Jizzizzem- she's probably the most interesting character right after Mo. She is pretty much a tomboy but has some girl moments. Very tight with Mo and very close friends with Baby.

Mel- she's a goody-goody in Mo's geography class. She's sweet and an amazingly good student. Super-good at spelling and is very much preppy.

Edward- Just to clear things up, Edward is not a guy. Well, at least not in this story. She is a very nerdy, dorky, goody-goody person who always wears clothes that I, the author, wouldn't be caught dead in. She's Japanese and very proud of it. She's obsessed with Japanese anime and manga. But I guess she has a right to be.

Nutella- she's one of the school's most beautiful girls and also a prep. She's in Mo's very tight inner circle and is kind of a dork. But she's still very hot. She acts pretty ditzy but Mo knows that behind that Jessica Simpson mask, her friend is actually very intelligent.

Tinkerella- a very hip, fun girl whose loves her music. She's very close to Mo: they're soul mates.

Hersheys- she's a short skinny girl with pale skin and platinum blonde hair. She loves Green Day and has a crush on Spike. Oh yeah! And she's also in Mo's tight inner circle.

Ty- he's a total freak who sits next to Mo in science class. He's a real rebel and tries to use that to cover up that his IQ is below average. He hits on Mo whenever he gets a chance and usually gets smacked. Not by her, but by her friends coming to her defense. We don't meet him til later.

Bob- he's our pretty boy and is a very funny guy. Has an inside joke with Mo about who can braid their hair better.

Baby- aredheaded prep who's friends with almost everybody and who ever she's not friends with, they are her mortal enemies. Can be very sweet and is wound tight into Mo's circle of friends.

Nick- Mo's P.I.M.P. neighbor who she had a crush on a few years back. Very popular and is always hanging out with Mo… after school.

McKayla- Mo's music-obsessed neighbor whose in love with Benji from the band Good Charolette. Very popular at school, knows a lot of people. Used to be tight with Mo, not so much now.

Claire- a goody-goody in Mo's geography class. Pretty preppy. Mostly quiet and is a great student.

Spike- he's a dork/nerd whose wound himself pretty tight into Mo's circle. His hair is cut in a way that it stands up in an almost perfectly spiked-look.

Sharkie- Mo's younger brother. Talks to himself and plays with sticks, pretending they are swords.

T.J.- Sharkie's friend and classmate.

Genny- she's a little bit of a dork but almost everyone knows who she is. She's pretty tight with Mo but not quite in her inner circle. Ex-girlfriend of Curley.


	2. Prologue

Okay, this is my first new fanfic in a while, so please go easy on me. NOTE: This story is based on true happenings but names have been changed for the protection of the people involved. Now… on with da story!

* * *

Why is my life like this? Mo asked herself. Why is it that the guys I like just wanna be friends and nothing more? My life sucks!

Mo was walking home from the bus stop after school, going over some of the horrible and totally embarrassing things of the school day. First, in advisory she had found out that that her newly-found good friend Reeses was going out with Curley, the guy she had a crush on. Then she had to have class with both of them, as here next period was Pre-Algebra. Curley hadn't said a word to her but Reeses kept smiling at her, not unkindly, making her a little upset. But Larry made her feel better, like she always could.

Next, she had her greenhouse class. PR had been flirting with her enough to make her head spin, but she avoided him by talking to her other good friends, Amy and May. When they went to the library to work on their plant reports Mo hung out with Steph and Chris. Those were girls who could cheer you up, thought Mo, smiling to herself. Then she had to go to her third period class- geography.

Mo had never believed that there was a teacher who you could try to listen to, but you never actually hear what he's saying. That is, until she met her seventh geography teacher. The only good thing about this class was that she had a lot of girlfriends to gossip with. There was Claire, who was really sweet but still fun to talk to. Then there was Mel, who was pretty cool, but such a goody-goody. And then there was Edward, the girl who was obsessed with all the Japanese anime shows. But of course, she had a right to be, being Japanese herself. Jizzizzem was in her geography class, too, even if she was all the way across the room. Jizzizzem was in Mo's inner circle of friends and a great person to talk to. She could always make you feel better about yourself, no matter what, and that's what Mo liked about her.

Anyway, her geography teacher had gotten mad and had given her lines when he found out that she didn't have her current events done. And her dogs actually had torn them up! He even ignored the note that was signed by her mom confirming her story.

Her language arts and literature classes weren't bad. She had most of her friends in those two classes. There was Amy in this class too. And then there was Tinkerella. She was black, pretty tall, and had long, curly dark hair. There was no other word that Mo could think of that described her: hip. And she and Tinkerella were so alike, that it was scary. They both wanted to be lawyers (ADAs or Assistant District Attorneys to be exact.) and authors when they were older. And they liked all the same kind of music too. Nutella also had these classes with her. She was tall, with long golden brown hair. She acted pretty ditzy most of the time but Mo knew that behind the Jessica Simpson mask, her friend was actually very intelligent.

After that, was her last class: science. Her science teacher was so mean. He made everyone feel like they're stupid. But four of her inner circle were in his class: Jizzizzem, Nutella, Hersheys and Spike. Hersheys was a short girl with pale skin and very blonde hair. She was very sweet but also very hyper. Spike was another within Mo's inner circle. He was short and a little chubby with light brown hair that stood up straight, in an almost perfect spiked look.

After the teacher was done making them all feel like idiots and the bell had rung, Mo headed to the bus with Jizzizzem and they met up with Amy on the way.

"Mo! Hey, Mo!" Mo looked around to Reeses wading in through the crowd of people to get to her. "Mo, I need a favor."

As they walked to their buses, Reeses explained what she wanted. "Curley's been acting like a real jerk lately. He's just been ignoring me and purposely avoiding me when he walks into a room that I'm in. anyway, I've been thinking of dumping him but I'll just feel sorry for him. So can you…"

Mo interrupted. "You want me to dump him for you."

Reeses grinned. "Yeah… could you, please?" She gave Mo those big, brown puppy eyes, but she didn't need to.

"Of course I'll do that for you," Mo said smiling. "I can get him back for ignoring during first period. YES!" Reeses laughed. They gave each other a hug and Mo set off to find Curley. She saw him and his usual green baseball cap coming down the sidewalk to his bus.

"Curley! Hey… CURLEY!" Curley turned, sawMoand began to wade his way through a bunch of eighth graders to get to her. when he reached her, Mo said, "Curley, I'm really sorry and this isn't my fault but Reeses told me to tell you that you two are now officially over." Mo looked at his face closely for a reaction.

He looked at her face just as closely, as though waiting for her to shout "April Fools!" (It actually was April Fools day.) Mo felt sorry for him, knowing that she wasn't.

"You mean she dumped me and this isn't just an April Fools joke?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Yes, you've now been dumped," Mo said. Her heart felt as though it was being squeezed, roughly, when she saw the sadness spreading across his face. But she hardened her heart. Curley didn't like her and he would never go out with her, so why should she feel sorry for him? Nevertheless, she clapped him on the shoulder and said quietly, "I hope your weekend's better than today has been." He gave her a weak smile and climbed onto his bus. Mo walked up to hers and climbed on. She sat down next to her best friend who they called AAA. They laughed and talked about sorted different things on the bus ride and Mo had forgotten all about Curley til then.

And that was how she had gotten here, Mo thought, gloomily, as she headed up the driveway. She walked in the doorway and dropped her stuff on the white bench by the door. She then headed into her room to listen to her music.

Mo rolled into bed, her still-wet hair making her pillow damp. Her younger brother, Sharkie, climbed into the bed above hers. She only half listened to what he was chattering about and fell asleep within thirty seconds of laying her head down.

* * *

Okay some of you may be asking, what does this have to do with Inuyasha? Well, this is my character and I'm taking a chapter to introduce her and her life to you. Next chapter, I promise you'll see where the Inu gang comes in.

Tootles,

Morgan


	3. New friends and a battle

Okay, in this chapter, you'll see how Inuyasha and the gang fit into the story. And this is one of my favorite parts! It's hilarious. Enjoy! Tootles, Morgan

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, even though I wish I could own that big hunk of… ahem! Anyway, Mo and her many friends are my characters and I would prefer it if nobody took them because it took me hours to make up her and her friends and name them all. So… on with the story!

* * *

Mo woke up before Sharkie or anyone in her family did. She got up and changed into her yoga outfit. It was a nice, sunny morning for once and she wasn't going to waste it!

She took her mat and carefully treaded through the wet grass with her bare feet. In one hand she carried her rolled up yoga mat and in the other, she carried her favorite energy drink, a Red bull. She set it down in the grass and began to lay out the mat. She stood on the mat and bent to grab her drink. She took a large swig before standing in the "Mountain pose", frozen, letting the warm sun wash over her.

She slowly let her thoughts go and became empty-minded. She let her thoughts of yesterday be put away into one of the many cupboards in her mind. "Spring Cleaning" is what she liked to call it. Mo really liked to meditate as she did her yoga routine. She felt very connected with herself and with the world around her, when she did it that way. It was more of a spiritual connection than anything else.

She felt herself sinking deeper and deeper as she slowly began to do the routine that had taken her weeks to memorize. But all that hard work paid off and she was now able to do it with out even thinking about it.

Sinking deeper and deeper…. M o suddenly realized that she was going way to deep into meditation. It was dangerous! She slowly began to pull herself out and worm her way through her very core. (In case some of you don't know, meditation is used to calm yourself and your thoughts, for religious purposes, and is used to examine your own power and strength. I, a very big believer in meditation, practice it for all of these reasons.) She wiggled and squirmed and pushed herself out of that depth, all the while trying not to panic. She knew that it was possible to be lost inside yourself and she was afraid of that happening.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she felt herself steadily be able to feel herself inside her own body again. When she opened her eyes to breathe a sigh of relief, she saw that was no longer in her backyard, she was on the edge of some sort of clearing, leaning against a tree. She sat up fast and looked around.

She saw a man in a bright red Japanese kimono (Hmmm, I wonder who it could be…) and a girl wearing… you know what! Skip it! She saw Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara. They were all standing together in a little group, discussing something. Mo could make out some of their words:

"We can't just leave her here, Inuyasha!" Kagome said hotly.

"Well, we can't take her along with us, either!" said Inuyasha stubbornly.

"Why not? She wouldn't be that much of a burden," Miroku said, with a hint of perversion in his voice.

Sango rolled her eyes. "You would never consider a pretty woman too much of a burden," she said, disgusted. Miroku grinned.

Mo slowly stood up and found she was wearing, not her own clothes, but a white Japanese kimono blouse and red pants. She tried to slip away, unseen by these crazy people. But Inuyasha saw her.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" he called running and jumping in front of her in a way that only Inuyasha can.

"Away from you," Mo retorted, coolly. "Why should I hang around people who are so rude and arrogant?"

"Hey! Watch who you're call..." he stopped, his sentence, and word, unfinished. He saw her cynical smile and the twinkle in her eye and asked, "You're teasing me?"

Mo burst out laughing. Even though she showed signs of enjoying herself, she was wary and kept an eye on the others, especially Miroku. She had heard what Sango said and was being extra cautious. She had some experience with lechers… they're all the same.

And sure enough, Miroku came up to her. He took her hand and began to say, "Pretty lady, would you consider…"

He didn't finish because Mo cut him off. "No," she said flatly.

"You didn't even let me finish my sentence."

"I've been asked this before," Mo said frankly. Miroku looked disappointed. He opened his mouth, but Mo shook her head and said, before he could begin, "Don't harp on it or you'll get what he got."

"And what was that?" Miroku asked, choosing his words carefully.

"His butt whooped," Mo said as though they were talking about the weather. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kagome stifle a giggle and heard Inuyasha snort. Sango covered a smile with her hand and Shippou also gave a little bit of a giggle.

"Can I have my hand back now?" Mo asked sweetly. Miroku gave an "Oh!" and let go of her hand. "By the way, my name is Mo."

"Hi! My name is Kagome," Kagome said, stepping forward and shaking her hand. "And this is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and, last but not least, Kirara." She pointed to each one in turn. Mo nodded at each one.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, worriedly. Everyone looked at Kagome.

"Shards of the Scared Jewel… and they're coming really fast!" Kagome said. Inuyasha barely had time to draw his sword before a tornado came crashing through the clearing. As suddenly as it had come, it was gone. In its place was a man… well, not just any man. We all know that it's Kouga.

"Hi Kagome!" Kouga said, cheerfully. Mo was a little less apprehensive of him but still cautious. Kouga made his way toward Kagome but before Inuyasha could jump in his way, Mo stepped between him and her new friend. He was more surprised than anything else.

"Who are you?" he asked dumbfounded. He couldn't remember this strange woman ever being with the group.

"Just what I was gonna ask." Mo met Kouga's eyes, searching. For what, Kouga didn't know. But whatever she found, it was good, because she stepped aside.

(A/N: We all know what's going through Kagome's mind: Dammit! She could've stayed a bit longer! LoL.)

"My name is Mo and yours is… Kouga? Right?" Mo asked.

"Yeah. How do you know my name? Have we met before?" Kouga asked, amazed.

"Call it an educated guess. And no, we've never met before. I'm sure I would have remembered someone as interesting as you." Mo smiled flirtatiously Kouga apparently recognized the tone in her voice and grinned.

He then proceeded to woo Kagome. Mo slipped away through the trees as Inuyasha and Kouga started their normal yelling match.

As Mo walked steadily away from the argument, the sounds of the men shouting died away. Mo was walking in silence when she glimpsed silver out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see what it was. And she saw… Sesshoumaru. He had seen her as well, and had met her eyes.

Mo thought he was so magnificent and regal looking. With his long silver hair and amber colored eyes, his kimono and armor. He walked as though he weighed the equivalent of a feather.

They had kept contact for about a minute, when she heard crashing through the bushes. She turned her head, breaking eye contact with Sesshoumaru, to see Inuyasha come flying through the bushes, with Kagome and the others close behind him.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Hello, little brother."

Inuyasha started to head toward Sesshoumaru, to fight him, when Mo's foot caught around his ankles and he tripped, falling flat on his face.

"Hey! What was that for?" Inuyasha yelled at her, but Mo wasn't listening.

"You've had plenty of time to fight your brother, why don't you let me give it a shot?" she asked triumphantly.

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed, bewildered. "You're a human! You'll get creamed!"

"Not if I can help it," she replied quite calmly, smiling at a thunderstruck Sesshoumaru. "But let's see what your brother has to say. So, Lord Sesshoumaru. Do accept my challenge?"

"I'm afraid to say Inuyasha is right. You're only a human. You'll get killed," he replied carefully.

This answer only made Mo grin even wider. "I repeat: Not if I can help it."

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment and then uttered one word: "okay."

Immediately, Sesshoumaru moved in for the kill as Mo stood motionless. Just when he was about to strike, she stepped aside, as graceful as a dancer. Sesshoumaru realized he had missed and turned to face the young woman again. He came charging at her and again, she stepped aside, only this time she grabbed a hold of his waist from the side with one arm and with the other, took her stiffened index and middle fingers, and jabbed them into his stomach. Sesshoumaru, surprised, fell to his knees gasping. A short green toad carrying a long staff ran to the man's side as Mo carefully backed away.

"You witch! What did you do?" Jaken asked harshly.

"I am no witch, even though that would be kind of cool," Mo said, winking the little girl Rin who had appeared after Jaken did. She giggled. Mo smiled and continued, "It is a pressure point. If you hit someone exactly right on a pressure point, it has the effect of leaving the person out of breath." Mo smiled, and did not bend over to help the tall man up, but stayed standing, in a ready position.

What an arrogant young woman, Jaken thought angrily. She injures milord and doesn't even have the decency to help him up and ask if he's alright!

All of a sudden, Sesshoumaru stood up and lunged to attack all in one graceful movement. This was exactly what Mo had expected. She laughed and jumped out of the way, her feet leaving the ground for a few moments. He lunged in to attack again. This time Mo jumped higher and waited for gravity to do its thing and pull her back down to the earth which was about three feet below her.

When nothing happened, she looked down and saw that she was hovering in mid-air. She looked up at everyone else to see their shocked faces. Even Sesshoumaru looked bewildered. A slow grin spread over Mo's face and she muttered, "Wow! Red Bull really does give you wings." She then began to laugh and it was her turn to lunge at Sesshoumaru. He dodged out of the way just in time. When he looked around to see where she had gone, he sensed that she was coming up behind him. He turned and blocked her arm just in time with his arm. Their arms locked and their faces were three inches apart. Mo smiled and thought of a good way to end this.

Sesshoumaru was surprised to feel Mo's leg sliding up and around his in a very sexual way. He felt goose bumps rise on his arms as her leg wound its way around his. Mo leaned in even closer to him and whispered in his ear: "Fool." BAM! Next thing Sesshoumaru knew, he was on the ground on his back staring up at the clear, blue sky. Mo gave a short laugh and offered him her hand, still smiling. He took it cautiously and she pulled him up.

She took about three steps back from him and saluted him, saying, "It was quite an honor to have been able to fight you in a fair battle. It is even more of an honor to be able to say that you almost won." She smiled not unkindly at him, and rose in the air. Her body flew above the tree and out of sight, as graceful as weeping willows swaying in the wind.

* * *

Okay, I just have to say that I love this chapter. Just to let you know about the flying thing, my younger brother likes this new TV series on Cartoon Network called "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and that's where I got this from. I did it just for him. Please review and tell me what you like and didn't like about the story thus far and meanwhile I will work extra-hard on the next chappie for you.

Until next time,

Morgan


End file.
